It was not in vain
by Nartog
Summary: For all the unsung heroes who died wondering.


_Disclaimer . Mass effect and all its characters and settings and items and anything else related do not belong to me nor do I lay any claim towards them. They are the property of Bioware and EA and other people or companies unknown to me. This sorry excuse for a plot is mine as is the mysterious man/being though. I do not earn any money through this piece and it is created solely for the purpose of entertainment and/or perhaps education(unlikely as it may be) of those who read it and it is of course free. If you liked this story then please consider supporting the companies who own Mass effect by purchasing the games and various related items._

* * *

"I am the very model of a scientist..." the explosion was instantaneous, in a salarian blink the shrapnel had frozen inches from his face.

"Salarian I... That is odd" said Mordin as he stood unfazed next to his death and instead studied the curious event.

"Could be.. no, lack of biotic glow improbable" murmured the scientist as he examined the event his situation all but forgotten. "Items frozen and rigid, most probable cause temporal spatial manipulation. Curious neither council nor reaper tech should be capable of this." said Mordin as he paced around the room and tried to tug various frozen objects before a chuckle froze him on the spot.

"Hahaha I expected that you would solve the mystery but you exceeded my expectations my young friend." said a smiling man as he stopped next to the window and looked outside.

Mordin blinked and stared for a minute, a lifetime for a salarian before he spoke. "You are the instigator of this then?" he asked while he moved his hands closer to his gun.

The man gave only a nod for an answer before a flick of his fingers had him holding Mordin's gun.

He gazed down as if he was examining the intricacies of the weapon itself before he gazed at the scientist whose only reaction was a widening of his eyes.

"Limited technology but powerful in its own limited way, nonetheless you won't be needing your weapon anymore my friend but if it makes you feel safer.." and the weapon was in the salarian's hand again.

"To put your mind at ease I am not with the overgrown squids that want to destroy every living thing!" he spat in a speed that only salarians could comprehend as he turned from the window to gaze at Mordin.

A blink then "You are highly modified or not human" he stated.

"You are of course correct" he said with a sad smile "But leaving aside my curious origins I have a gift for you, the commander succeeds. You win Mordin you win they will be gone." he finished in a gentle voice as in instant he was next to him a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"You are from the future then..." a shake of the being's head interrupted him "No good guess but no, here" and with a wave of his hand the salarian knew of the events that would occur after his death, of the citadel and the catalyst, of everyone's fate.

Mordin gasped and fell to his knees as he came to terms with what was revealed to him "You are not from this world." he stated "No I am not you see..."

"Why have you come here then? Who are you?" interrupted the scientist.

The man only offered a hand which Mordin took, the being paced around the room "I have many names but you shouldn't concern yourself with that, there will be time for questions later. As for my purpose well as you have already deduced I am not from these parts." he said this with a smile "In the world which I had awoken your universe was known to its people as a vid-game or holo-game if you prefer the term..."

"Extra-dimensional then?" interrupted Mordin "Yes."

"That is preposterous! But not impossible.." he mumbled. "So that is how you aquired knowledge of future events then?"

"That is how I first learned about this world or remembered it if you will yes." he said "But this particular segment of realities always touched me in some way so I wanted to help people like you and other unsung heroes to let them know that it was not in vain your new memories should help with that." he finished in a subdued voice.

"I would have died then." a nod. "I will admit it does help knowing that we succeeded, what now?"

"Now my friend you get to choose, you can either die and move on finally content or you can choose to live your next few years in peace and study seashells. I can even drop you in another reality if you so desire." he said with a smile "But there is one condition, I can only let you live in this world after the reapers defeat, I will not interfere more than that"

"You really have such power then?"

"Take a look behind you." was the cryptic answer. The elevator was now much bigger than it should be and within it were numerous figures, with a startled blink Mordin realized that he recognized quite a few of them. Some were in flesh and blood and some had a translucent hew around them almost like the various V.I.'s and he could see through them.

"That is the Normandy's crew and that young woman is Ashley but of course you already recognized them amongst others didn't you doctor?"

The startled and quite a bit afraid doctor could only nod dumbly.

"Some of these people as you can see have opted to move on, while others wanted to have a second change at life. A free life" he said as he pointed at various figures

"So then I can really run tests on seashells?" asked a hopeful Mordin.

"Of course you can" he said with a laugh "If you are one of those who decide to stay you will appear on earth a week after the victory and I will be there to help you convince everyone of your identity then you can go on your merry way."

"You don't have to decide now there is still some time and quite a few visits left before I and anyone else who wants to come go." with but a gesture an identical Mordin look alike appeared right next to the console and the shrapnel. "Now come let us be off more heroes await." he said as he guided the doctor towards the rest of the company...

* * *

''It doesn't hurt anymore'' thought a startled David Anderson as he lied next to the commander.

"It is quite an honor to meet you face to face sir." said a voice startling him from his all of a sudden clear thoughts...

_END ? _

* * *

_(Author's notes) This piece is my comeback at writing. And while it contains atrocious grammar, dialogue and all the relevant stuff we all have to start from somewhere (or restart as is the case here). Regarding the plot here are a few explanations. So many heroes died during the mass effect saga always wondering if they made a difference and if it were enough. Well here they learn that yes it was not in vain. And thanks to all their contributions no matter how small they shaped their future._

_For those wondering yes the bad guys who were trying to save the world and were bad guys because of stupidity (aka Saren , Tim) are in the group and know that Shepard saved their asses._

_As for who the man is well... That is the mystery ain't it? (for those bothered by it he is who he is, or more accurately the plot had to happen somehow and for shits and giggles while awesome as an excuse is not enough for many of you wankers.)_

_(P.s.1 fanfiction likes to eat libre office's line breaks, me no like)_

_(P.s.2 Merry Christmas people.)_


End file.
